Searching for offers from national (and other multi-outlet) retailers typically includes arbitrary pre-specified query criteria (e.g., brand, price range, reviews, etc.). However, in order to provide an appealing user experience, the challenge is to only return those retailers that are within a specified distance of a given geographical area. This needs to be accomplished in a web/document index context where performing online joins across multiple queries is currently not performant or feasible.